Drowning in Boiling Water
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: Rigby and Eileen get jealous. They take it too far and are now strugling to keep their friends. Will their friends really move away? Will they be able to keep their friends? Can they cope with their friends' love for each other and be happy? What happens when they find out that Mordecai and Margaret are living together? RigbyxEileen MordecaixMargaret
1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

Intro Music: **One Little Slip **by Barenaked Ladies (I recommend listening to it during the intro)

Nobody's POV in intro

Mordecai and Rigby were running from paparazzi to get to their concert at 7:00am. They ran backstage and shut the door breathing heavily. They put on clothes and sunglasses and ran on stage with their band. They performed their concert and signed autographs. They ran all the way to the park house and shut the door before the paparazzi could get inside. They walked upstairs and shut their bedroom door. They took off their clothing and threw them at their closet. They got in their beds, shut off the lights, and fell asleep.

Chapter 1: Watching the Love Birds Together

Mordecai and Margaret were knelling on the park grass, staring dreamily into each other's eyes. Every five minutes they would kiss and go back to staring. "You're beautiful" Mordecai said. "You too" Margaret replied. They both blushed and smiled. They hugged each other and played with each other's feathers. Small gasps would come from each other's mouths every time a group of feathers were played with too much. "I've had many boyfriends in my life but none of them are as passionate, loving, or independent as you Mordecai" Margaret said. Mordecai blushed and said "I've had a few girlfriends when I was a teen but none have put up with me as long as you have Margaret" Mordecai said. "What do you mean love?" Margaret asked. "Usually they dumped me because I was shy, I was sensitive, I didn't like being touched, or they didn't like the music I like, or they didn't like my religion" Mordecai said. "I like everything about you and I know you would never hurt people unless they deserve it" Margaret said. They kissed again for a longer time. "It's about lunch time, do you want anything?" Mordecai asked. "We could go to Slammers" Margaret replied. "Yeah that's cool, they have really good burgers" Mordecai replied. They intertwined fingers and walked off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rigby and Eileen were in a nearby bush eavesdropping. They were really jealous of Mordecai and Margaret's strong relationship. "I don't know why, but right now I hate Margaret and want to rip her relationship apart" Eileen said. "Same with Mordecai" Rigby said. "Should we?" Eileen asked. "Hmm, yeah" Rigby said. "How do we do it?" Eileen asked. "It's simple, we just tell them the other is cheating" Rigby said. "I like your evil brain" Eileen said. They both laughed evilly.

Chapter 2: Lies

(Part 1)

It was early in the morning. Mordecai was sleeping in his bed and Rigby was awake. He walked over to Mordecai and shook him awake. "Okay, I'm up so quit shaking me" Mordecai said. Rigby looked mad. "What's wrong Rigby?" Mordecai asked. "We need to talk" Rigby said. "Okay, what are we talking about?" Mordecai asked. "It's about Margaret" Rigby said. "Please don't say what I think you're going to say" Mordecai begged. "Margaret is cheating on you" Rigby said. "You said it, what is so wrong with me that makes every girl that dates me dump me?" Mordecai said tearing up. "I don't know dude" Rigby said. "I'm sick and tired of here, I don't get hurt back home" Mordecai said. "You're right" Rigby said. "As a matter of fact I'm moving back home" Mordecai said. Rigby grew wide eyed. "Wait not all the way back home where you originated from" Rigby said. "Yep, I'm going to move to Germany" Mordecai said. _Crap that was a big mistake _Rigby thought.

(Part 2)

Margaret and Eileen were at their apartment organizing things when Eileen casually said "Mordecai is cheating on you." "He is?" Margaret gasped. "Yeah girl" Eileen replied. "Well I've screwed up with every guy here so I'm moving back to Sweden" Margaret said. She picked up her cell phone angrily and dialed Mordecai's number. "Hello?" "Mordecai meet me at the airport at 10." "Whatever." She hung up her phone and picked up her purse. She ran out the door. "Uh oh" Eileen said.

Chapter 3: The Truth  
Mordecai was waiting in front of the airport for it to open and for Margaret. He tapped his foot impatiently. Margaret suddenly ran up and said harshly "what's your rush, you probably want to get back with your other girlfriend." "No, I'm waiting for the airport to open so I can get a flight to Germany, there's absolutely no reason for living here anymore, all I get is pain" Mordecai replied harshly. "Eileen told me what you did" Margaret shouted. "Rigby told me you were cheating on me" Mordecai shouted back. "No, Eileen said you were cheating on me" Margaret shouted. "Why would I do that?" Mordecai asked. "I don't know but I think we were set up" Margaret replied. "I can't believe they set us up" Mordecai said, getting mad. "Well we should bash them for it" Margaret said. "Agreed" Mordecai replied.

Chapter 4: Reclaim Our Roles

(Part 1)  
Mordecai knocked on Benson's office door and rubbed his hands together nervously. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot in front of his old friend. "Come in" Benson said behind the door. Mordecai walked into his office and shut the door. Benson had his head hung low. Mordecai knew Benson missed him no matter how annoying he is. Benson raised he head and his face brightened. "Mordecai" Benson gasped "you missed your flight." "Yeah, about that, can I have my job back?" Mordecai asked. "Hmm" Benson said flipping through his papers and smiled "I think I have an open spot." "Thank you so much" Mordecai said hugging Benson.

(Part 2)

Margaret walked up to her boss and pleaded for her job back. After an hour of listening to her livid boss she got her job back.

Chapter 5: Eat it Rigby

Mordecai walked into his shared room where he found Rigby. "Dude your back" Rigby said. "Yeah" Mordecai mumbled grabbing his phone before walking out of his room. Rigby followed him out and asked "what's wrong?" "Really Rigby, if you were jealous we could have talked, but you set me up!" Mordecai shouted. "What, I didn't set you up" Rigby lied. Mordecai was livid. "NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN LIE TO ME, YOU SETTING ME UP HURT BUT THIS HURTS EVEN MORE, I CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOU!" Mordecai snapped. "I didn't mean to do it" Rigby whispered. "MORE LIES, I'VE LOOSED ALL RESPECT FOR YOU!" Mordecai shouted before walking away. "You'll still have to sleep in the same room as me" Rigby said smirking. "YOU DON'T GET IT, I AM NOT LIVING IN THE PARK HOUSE ANYMORE, I WILL LIVE IN MY MANSION!" Mordecai shouted before walking out of the house. "Oh, burn" he heard Muscle Man say from downstairs. Rigby just stood there. Thomas walked up and asked "Rigby are you okay? You're crying." Rigby felt his fur around his eyes and found tears. "Yeah I'm fine" Rigby said before walking into his room. He buried his head into Mordecai's pillow. It still smelt like him.

Chapter 6: Margaret's New Home

Margaret walked in the door of her apartment and yelled at Eileen "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SET ME UP, I'M NOT GOING TO LIVE HERE ANYMORE" and slammed the door. Eileen was broken. Margaret spent her whole day trying to find a cheap place to live and got really tired and fell asleep on a park bench in the woods. Mordecai was walking to his mansion and saw her. Laughing a little, he picked her up and carried her to his mansion. He rubbed a cold washcloth on her face, waking her instantly. "Huh, where am I?" Margaret asked. "You were on a park bench in the woods but now you're in my mansion" Mordecai said. "Okay, well I better go" Margaret said standing up. "Where are you staying?" Mordecai asked. "Nowhere" Margaret replied. "Well, do you want to stay here, with me, in my huge bed?" Mordecai asked nervously. "Yes, I mean yeah that's cool" Margaret said blushing. Mordecai blushed. "Well, it's pretty late" Mordecai said. "Yeah, sooooooo" Margaret said trying not to make to make things awkward. "Oh yeah, come her" Mordecai said taking her wing. He drug her in his bedroom and up to a tablet on the wall. "This is your clothing designer, you can design whatever you want and the robots will make it" Mordecai said. "Cool, thanks baby" Margaret said. "No problem" Mordecai said. They crawled in his bed and stayed on the opposite sides, laughing awkwardly. After 20 minutes they both said in unison "I can't take it." They cuddled and Margaret rested her head on his chest. They fell asleep like that.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey, it's me. I read the reviews and I actually agree with them. It was really random and rushed. The truth is that I accidentally posted this one. I have five other fan fictions I was supposed to post before that would make this one make more sense. Those five sprout out of my first fan fiction called "Going Viral." I clicked on the wrong file; truth is that I have a better version of this story. I will continue it because I have two followers and this fan fiction is for a friend. I will slow down and explain things better. All of the pieces fit but some are missing and I am looking for helper who would like to help. Helpers will be acknowledged. **_**~MordoLuvr23**_


End file.
